


Our Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You're a Natural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Our Girl

Raising a kid came with enough awkward moments as it was.

Now, raising a kid that you’d been _friends_ with? So much worse. A lot of the time Dean was happy that she only remembered certain things- like who they were. She didn’t remember the supernatural, going out and getting hammered with him, or his tendency to bring home women back to motel rooms.

Sam couldn’t exactly go with Dean hunting, so they took turns. Dean took the further ones, or helped out other hunters. Only a few times had Cas needed to watch you for them. 

Sam was with Cas off on a simple salt and burn when you were about nine, leaving Dean in charge. He’d learned early on that women loved seeing him with you. He was a loving, and doting, uncle. Which he took to his advantage. For the past few months, he’d been seeing a woman named Kara.

Saturday morning you watched cartoons until your stomach yelled at you. You could reach the pop tarts, the fruit, and things like that,  but Saturday was the day Dean always made you pancakes. So, you made your way to his room. There had never been a time that you’d been told to knock.

When you made it to his door, you simply walked in and froze. “ _Fuck_ , Y/N!” Dean groaned when he saw you standing there. He sounded angry, so you shut the door and ran to your room. You figured that you were in trouble.

Five minutes later, Dean walked in in his sweats, sighing. You were sitting on your bed, eyes down. “I’m sorry.” You said quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

He moved to crouch in front of you, looking up at your face. “I’m not mad at you, sweet heart. I was just _surprised_ , that’s all.”

“What were you two doing?”

His face paled. “Um, I think I’ll leave that talk to your dad, okay?” You nodded. “Now, I think I need to make my best girl some pancakes.” When he saw your face light up, he chuckled.

* * *

When you were eleven, you awkwardly asked Sam to bring you for training bras. He’d turned bright red, but agreed. He knew this came with fatherhood. In his eyes, you were his little girl, and he’d do anything for you.

Thankfully, Dean was out, so he didn’t have to worry about him teasing him.

The car ride to the store was quiet, no one sure what to say. The two of you walked through the store towards the girl’s section, and he hoped that this was a quick, and easy, task. He wasn’t that lucky.

Standing there, he had his hands on his hips. “Uh, do you see any you like?” He asked nervously. You looked up at him and shrugged. “These _are_ for you, I’d think you’d want some say.”

“This is weird enough as it is…” You sighed.

“Excuse me.” A woman walked up to the two of you. “I’m sorry, but I can tell that you’re _way_ out of your element.”

Sam chuckled. “Oh yeah.”

She smiled at him. “I have a niece about the same age. If you want, I’d be happy to help. I know this isn’t an easy age for girls.”

“ _Or_ their fathers.” He admitted.

“Or their fathers.” She nodded. “Why don’t you go over there and maybe find her a shirt or something, and I’ll help her. You’ll be right there, so you don’t have to worry.”

He nodded. “Thank you. So much.” He sounded so relieved.

Once he was a couple feet away, she turned to you. “I’m Vanessa, but you can call me Van. What’s your name?”

You smiled at her. “Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N. What’s your favorite color?”

“Y/F/C. But, why would that matter? No one is going to see them.”

She looked around at ones in your favorite color. “Because it’s a scary time in your life. It seems that it’s one thing after another. Boys, friends, school, bras, fighting with your parents…Having something as simple as your favorite color might help.” She shrugged. “That way, it’s the _one_ thing that you control, your one consistent thing in life.”

You grinned. “That’s really smart!” You told her.

“Thanks, hun. My mom told me the same thing when I was your age.”

Your grin faltered. “I don’t have a mom.”

She gave you a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, hun.”

* * *

“Morning, Y/N/N!” Van smiled over at you as she flipped over her egg.

“Morning, Van.” You smiled. “Are you staying over again tonight?” You asked as you grabbed a soda.

She raised an eyebrow at you. “No soda before breakfast, kiddo, for one. And secondly, no. This weekend is my brother’s wedding.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam was her plus-one. They had offered to ask if you could go, but you instantly said no. It didn’t sound like something you’d enjoy. So, you decided to stay home with Dean.

Sam walked in, kissing Van on the cheek. “Remember, no wild parties.” He teased you.

You rolled your eyes. “I’m thirteen, not sixteen, dad…” You sighed. “Besides, shouldn’t that be a warning for Uncle Dean?”  

“You have a good point there.” He laughed.

* * *

They had left later that morning to head out to the wedding. It would take them four hours driving, so they wouldn’t be there for a bit. You were lounging on the couch watching old school movies with Dean at the moment, bored. Getting up, you made your way to the bathroom, tossing the remote next to him.

“Uncle Dean…” You sounded worried when you came back in ten minutes later.

He looked up, scared. “What? Are you okay?”

You swallowed. “I, um, started my period.” He blinked at you. “Can you go to the store for me? We don’t have anything in the house.” You teared up, feeling bad for asking him.

Dean got up and sighed. “Uh, yeah…what do I need?”

“ _Pads_? I don’t know! I’m thirteen!” You shrugged.

* * *

Standing in the isle, Dean was lost. So lost. An associate came over. “Can I help you, sir?” 

He nodded slowly. “Why are there so many?” He breathed, making her chuckle. “My brother is out of town, and I’m watching my niece. So, here I am.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “All she told me was ‘pads’. _Which ones_?!”

She shook her head. “First period?” He nodded. “Come here. I’d suggest these.” She handed him a variety pack. “And some Midol, chocolate, and ice cream.”

“Thanks, you’re a life saver.” He chuckled.

* * *

“I said no!” Sam yelled.

“ _DAD_!” You groaned. “Please?”

Van walked in, rocking your baby brother. “What’s going on?”

You looked at her. “I was invited to prom. Dad won’t let me go!”

“You’re not dating a senior.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

He glared. “You’re not going out with a senior that will leave for college in a few months!” He shook his head.

You turned and stormed away, slamming your door. Sighing, he turned to Van, taking the ten-month old. “I’ll go talk to her.” She smiled.

* * *

Standing there, you smoothed out your prom dress. You never did go to the first one you were invited to. This was your prom, and you were going with your boyfriend of six months, Chris. Sam smiled at you, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it’s your prom night.” He sighed.

“Oh, stop it, Daddy.” You chuckled.

Van came walking in with Chris, smiling. “You look beautiful, Y/N/N.” Van told you.

“Thanks.”

After many pictures, and Sam glaring at poor Chris, the two of you left. Dean had offered to volunteer as a chaperone, but you had a feeling that’s because he had a thing for you math teacher.

* * *

“Dad, I’ll be fine.” You reassured him. The two of you were standing in your new dorm room. Your college was six hours away, but it felt like so much longer. “I promise to Skype you.”

He hugged you tight. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you, too. Tell Mom and the boys I love them.”

“I will.” He nodded. “No frat parties.” He said sternly.

“How about a sorority?” You smirked, earning a look. “You need a sense of humor, old man.”

* * *

Standing at the alter, you smiled up at your soon to be husband, Miles. Your father watched, tears in his eyes. Van was holding his hand and dabbing a tissue to under her eyes. Your younger brothers were looking beyond bored when you had spotted them walking up the isle. Dean was grinning, proud of how well you grew up. He had been terrified of raising a kid.

Now, both boys were married. Sam had two boys, and Dean had a little girl. He watched as Miles slipped the ring on your ringer and said his vows. You did the same, and then you were kissing gently.  

* * *

“She’s gorgeous, Y/N/N.” Sam smiled down at you holding your newborn daughter. You smiled up at him. “Just like you.”

“What did you name her?” Dean asked, smiling.

Miles looked up. “Samantha Diane.” He told them. “They didn’t have a closer name for Dean.”

Both boys teared up, knowing you’d named your daughter for them. “You didn’t have to do that.” Sam said quietly.

“We did.” Miles nodded. He knew the truth about your family. When you’d gotten serious, you’d brought him to the bunker and put everything out on the table. He knew how they came to raise you, he knew about what they did, and he still stayed. “You raised her when you didn’t have to. She’s an amazing woman because of the two of you. There was never any question. As soon as we found out we were having a baby, we knew the names we wanted.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled. “She’s made us into better people. Taught us some things along the way. She’s our girl.”

* * *


End file.
